


甜甜的茶

by Dududududu



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dududududu/pseuds/Dududududu
Summary: 第二年夏天Oliver又来到了里维埃拉。[两条时间线，前面有数字做区别]
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 12





	甜甜的茶

一  
房子里的人都睡了，在月色下静谧着。屋外的泳池里传来水声。

里维埃拉的夜风从远处来，由枝叶滤过，沾了泳池的水汽，也凉也热。

Elio对于情事，从来都很主动。

二  
纵使去年冬天，眼前的这个人在电话里说，明年春天，他可能会结婚。但他再一次来了，又在意大利的夏天。

当他从车上走下来，和父母寒暄的时候，Elio依然趴在那个楼上的窗口，注视着下面的一切——夏天，树林，泳池，和他。

听见妈妈的叫唤，Elio披上随意扔在床上的蓝色衬衫，下楼去见他。

这件衬衫很适合你。他听见他说，然后注意到对方的无名指上并没有套着想象中的戒指。

三  
Elio被Oliver抵在泳池的边壁上亲吻，激烈地，思念地，爱恋地。那件蓝色衬衫回到了Oliver的身上，却被扯开了所有扣子。Elio一只手搂着Oliver的脖颈，一只手覆在Oliver手上，食指指尖在他的无名指关节处轻轻按压着。

四  
还是住我房间吗。Elio弯腰去提他的行李，也不知道是在问谁。

麻烦你了。Oliver看着他瘦削的腰身，笑了笑。

五  
两人胡乱地抚摸着对方的身躯，水面之上袒露着的每一寸肌肤都沾满水珠。每一个动作都带起了水，他们制造着水声，在不大的泳池里回荡。

这该是巴赫，还是李斯特。Elio心想。这像被赤裸弹出的禁忌的爱恋。

六  
Oliver躺在Elio的床上，看着Elio为他放置行李。收拾妥当后，Elio被请求留下来，就在这个房间里做他的音乐，声音外放都行。Elio停顿了两秒，同意了，从隔壁拿来了耳机。

直到晚饭的钟声打破安静。Oliver跟着Elio下楼，一路摸过楼梯扶手，墙壁，和钢琴。

外头很难得的下起了雨，晚饭便摆回了室内，在安静的壁炉边。Elio站在桌前，侧过脸看着壁炉，没有火光，没有冬天。

Elio？坐下来吃饭了。妈妈在边上轻声说道。

七  
拥吻之下，Elio的身子微微发软。Oliver将他横抱起，从泳池走回房间。

八  
那天晚上，Oliver睡在Elio的房间，Elio睡在隔壁。Elio半裸着躺在床上，无法再像往常一样思考音乐。他闭上眼，就只剩下一个，思念了一个冬天一个春天的，隔壁睡着的Oliver。

他将方才脱下的衬衫蒙在脸上，右手向下伸去。

难以自禁的闷哼之后，眼睛处的蓝色布料湿了。

九  
Elio被压上了床，浑身只剩一件内裤。耳边是被Oliver调开的音乐。

他们嘴唇压迫过嘴唇，轻啃过喉结，咬噬过胸乳。他们彼此纠缠，抵死纠缠。Oliver觉得思念难忍。Elio觉得，这仿佛可怜人濒死前对希望的索取。

十  
第二天早上，Oliver起床的时候，Elio已经不在隔壁，不在房子里了。打过招呼，Oliver也向外走去，最后在Elio的地方找到了他。

树木依然茂盛，溪水也照样清澈冰凉。这是他们第一次有所逾矩发生的地方。

Elio躺在草地上，Oliver来到他身边坐下。这一次，Elio没有任何动作，他们没有任何逾矩的行为。

十一  
Oliver的右手在Elio身前探下，左手在他腰臀处流连。他低头，在Elio明显的肋骨上一下一下地亲吻。

Oliver右手微微缩紧，加快捋动。不一会儿，Elio窝在他怀里，欢愉地颤动了身体，释放在他手心。

借着手中液体的润滑，Oliver的手指探入Elio体内，过分紧致，过分温暖。

他一个指节一个指节地缓慢深入，在甬道里探索，翻搅，在突起上按压，研磨，任凭Elio的手在脊背上留下道道红痕。

Elio扬起头，露出颈线，喘息着，呻吟着，任凭自己脆弱的喉结被对方纳入口中。

他们享受着久违的欢愉。

十二  
中午他们一起回家吃饭。午餐又被摆在了门口，杯碗里盛满阳光灿烂。

吃过午饭后，Elio的父亲帕尔曼先生拉着Oliver在沙发坐下，讨论起学术。然后他们听见了琴声。

是巴赫。Oliver说。

帕尔曼笑了。你没有结婚吧。

是的，我没有。

十三  
第三根手指没入的时候，Oliver感觉到Elio收缩了一下，穴口卡在无名指的指根处。

然后手指抽出，带出嫩红的肠肉，又缓缓被另一个器官一点一点抵入。

Elio感受到了疼痛，满足，被贯穿，被抚慰。

抽送和呻吟，体液和音乐，带着禁忌的快乐，和暂时抛之脑后的矛盾与难过。他们在床上向来很合拍。

十四  
后来Oliver提出一起出去走走，Elio同意了。他们骑着自行车去到一战雕塑下。Elio站到了Oliver对面。

Oliver, you’re smart.  
They say that you’re more than smart.  
But I know nothing important.  
I have told you that.  
Elio的视线穿过雕塑，和Oliver相遇。I know nothing important.

十五  
他们同时到达顶峰，略带疲倦地拥抱着躺在床上，平稳着各自略有潮湿的呼吸。空气里是未散尽的情欲。

你为什么又回来了。

你在这里。

你的美国女人呢。

没有。我没有结婚，也没有任何美国女人。我大概，比我想象的更爱你。Oliver将Elio的手拉到唇边，在无名指指根印了一个吻。

Elio盯着他，再也无法忍受满腔汹涌的情愫，埋在他颈边流泪。Oliver也没再说话，只用手一下一下轻拍着爱人的肩背，以示抚慰，以示他在这里。

没多久，窗外的天就泛了鱼肚白，今天似乎又是个好天气。

Elio止住了眼泪，却依然埋在Oliver颈边。两人安静地相拥，耳边是音乐，带着刺啦的电流声。

又一下刺啦之后，Elio撇嘴，哑着嗓子说，我还以为你来找我偷情。

Oliver失笑，却将怀里的人拥得更紧。

夏日的意大利是渐亮的天，是树林，是泳池，是里维埃拉的爱人。

Oliver, call me by your name and I will call you by mine. Oliver whispered.

Elio, I do think that I love you.

今年冬天来我家吧。Oliver说。

美国吗。

对。只有我们两个人。你可以在壁炉的火光前做音乐。

那和意大利有什么区别。Elio故意笑道。

区别在，我可以在壁炉前亲吻你，肩膀到脚，都可以。我们会在柔软的毯子上做爱，火光很温暖。

他们再次亲吻在一起，一如今年夏天，他们再次相爱在里维埃拉。

**Author's Note:**

> 「第二年夏天Oliver又来到了里维埃拉。Elio不确定Oliver有没有结婚，有没有女朋友。他只知道他喜欢Oliver，喜欢到甚至可以做一些不正确的，禁忌的事情。就像他说的know nothing important。最后Oliver澄清，他没有结婚也没有女朋友，Elio也放心下来，算是解开了心结，两个人带着干净的灵魂再次相爱」


End file.
